The Glory of Love
by gingerspice
Summary: AU Rory and Tristan were friends but he still got sent to military school. Shortly after Rory goes to live with her dad who is a drill sergeant at the same school Tristan goes to! just readI don't own anything so don't sue me!
1. What to expect

The Glory of Love

AN: hey people this is my first story and most chapters are going to be longer than this, but I have to get this story out there and see if you like it.

"Rory are you sure you want to go live with your dad… there?" Lorelei Gilmore asked her 17-year-old daughter. Rory was convinced that she wanted to go live with her dad who was a drill sergeant at a military school in North Carolina and for some reason was positive that she wouldn't mind living on the base and going to school with those delinquents.

"Mom I never get to see Dad and this way I can spend some time with him. Who knows, maybe going with these kids will help me and I won't even have a rebel age." Rory joked with her Mom.

"If your sure. God, I'm going to miss you Ror'. Don't forget to call whenever you have free time. Which better be at least once a day!"

"I will Mom! Now we better hurray up or I will miss my flight and have to sit in a airport lounge for another ten hours!" She said gathering her things and picking up her ticket ready to board the plane.

"You better call right when you get there and don't forget to tell me about all the hot guys you see so I can tell Lane!"

" I will, now I really, really got to go! Bye Mom! I'll miss you!"

Rory's P.O.V.

When I got onto the plane and found my seat I finally realized that this was the first time I would be away from my mom for more than a couple days.

I feel a little bad for not telling her the complete reason for going too. Yeah, I want to spend time with my dad. Cause I really never do see him, but I really wanted to see Tristan again. He was always a good friend to me. So when I found out that he was at the same school that my dad worked at I had to finally accept my dad's pleas to come and stay with him.

So here I am sitting on a plane on my way to North Carolina. I just hope everything goes ok.

Ever since I started planning to come here I have been playing little scenarios of what could happen when I first see Tristan.

One odd one was my dad couldn't come pick me up so he sent one of his students and it just happened that they saw each other when she stepped off the plane and since neither was expecting it they just stood in silence until one of them said something like

"Let's get going".

After the two hour plane ride the plane landed and Rory exited the plane wondering if she would see her father waiting there for her like her said and she couldn't help but let her hope almost that he wouldn't and Tristan would be there but that wish didn't come true and her father Sergeant Chris Hayden was there just like he said her would be.

So did you guys like that if you did (or didn't) please review or I won't keep writing it if no one likes it. If I get at least five reviews from different authors I'll keep writing! So need I say it again review!


	2. 5 am

5 a.m.

A.N. ok people I got my five reviews insert happy dance I am glad to know people like my story idea (even if my writing isn't all that great). And this one is longer almost 5 pages but still not a whole lot of Trory action I'll try to get more in next chapter with some Tristan P.O.V.

"So Ror' what have you been up to since I've last seen you?" Chris asked. They had been riding in the car for the last half hour and until then it had been in silence.

"Not much just studying and doing homework, with the occasional movie night with Mom." Rory didn't try to come across as rude but all she could think about was Tristan.

"So your starting classes tomorrow, they are already a little into their school year but you coming from Chilton should have no problem at all."

"Probably not. So Dad will I be living with you or bunking in the dorms?"

"You'll be in the dorms. Whitaker Hall actually, that is the female dormitory."

"Oh, ok I guess that's fine. So when will I see you?"

"On Sunday's there is a family day and parents can come and take their kids somewhere or just stay on base and visit with them. So then we can hang out."

The rest of the ride was silent except for the occasional "look at that" and "is this station all right?"

When they arrived at the base no one was there to meet them. They just drove right through those huge steel gates and into the campus. They passed some very stately looking buildings that Chris said were the administration buildings and later the classrooms that looked almost as bad as Chilton.

Finally they got to a relatively small but in good condition building with a sign saying Whitaker Hall.

"So this is it." Rory said still trying to grasp the idea of living here. She really did think that she would be living with her Dad.

"Yep, this is it." He took a manila envelope out of a bag in the back seat and opened it. "You will be in room… 209 and will be rooming with a girl from southern Michigan named Brooke." He looked over and smiled at me. "You'll be fine. Here's your schedule and Brooke I'm sure will tell you were everything is. I'll see if I can stop by tomorrow after I'm done with my classes."

He then got out of the car and went around to get her bags from the back. Rory slowly followed him and took the bags hugged him goodbye and went into the building.

Inside she walked passed door after door until finally finding on the second floor in about the middle room 209. She set her bags down and slowly knocked.

After knocking a few times a girl with long blond hair that looked like it was bleached and it probably was from the sun judging by the dark tan she had. She looked to be about 5'7" and very fit.

"Hey, are you Rory?" When I nodded she continued. "Great, I'm Brooke and I have been her for three years, it sounds like a drag but this place is really fun. Let me help you with your bags. I have the red bed cause I can't stand sleeping with a window at my feet and red is just my favorite color. I would ask if you like blue but since your wearing like all blue I guess you do. We are going to have so much fun. So why are you here?"

"Oh wow, um blue sounds great. I'm here because my I thought I should spend a little bit more time with my Dad and this is where he is so here I am. So… what time do we have to go to bed and get up? My schedule says that my first class is at 7:15 so what we get up at like six?" Rory was surprised when her new roommate starting laughing.

"Wow your in for a wake up call. Your first class may start at 7:15 but we get up at 5 a.m. every morning at the latest. At 5: 45 we eat breakfast and at 6:15 we have our morning training. You know, 100 push ups, 200 crunches and a 20 minute run then we come back here, shower, change into regular day clothes and head off to classes." At Rory's surprised look she stopped. "Don't worry you'll do fine for most it's the academic part that kills. How about you unpack and then we can head over to the dining hall and rec. room cause I don't know about you but I'm starving!"

Twenty-five minutes later they were on their way over to the dining hall. They were walking with some other girls. They had been introduced to Rory as Liz, Kat, and Natalie or just Nat. They seemed really nice and Rory was surprised that a lot of these people here weren't all complete delinquents.

As they walked into the dining hall the first thing that came to Rory's mind was of course coffee.

"Ok, first off you guys should know that I am the worlds second biggest coffee drinker. The only person that loves it more is my mother by a long shot."

Laughing the girls pointed her to the coffee station. "Its not that good but it is still coffee."

After they all had something to eat and had all experienced how much food a Gilmore could eat they went into the rec. room where there was a bunch of guys playing poker.

"All right let me introduce everyone to you. These guys are like the hottest in the school so beware." Brooke said.

"Beware of what?" Rory and the others asked.

"I don't know, beware of the hotness!" Brooke said laughing. "So let me point each one out. The one on the far left with the red hair is my boyfriend Jake. Next to him is Brian, Nick, Tristan, John, and then Caleb." At the mention of Tristan, Rory paled noticeably. "Ror' are you alright? You look a little pale. The hotness getting to you?" She asked jokingly.

About then the guys noticed them, but Tristan didn't see her because he had his back turned and was facing the other way.

"Hey Brooke, Nat, Liz, Kat. Do you guys want to play?" He asked but then noticed Rory. "And I also extend that invitation to you person I don't know."

All the other girls just wanted to watch but Rory decided to play.

"Who is winning?" She asked sitting down. Determined not to make eye contact with Tristan who was now staring at her openly.

"I am," Tristan said finding his voice.

"Oh well then it will be easy for me to win!"

"And why is that?" Jake asked.

"Well, if Tristan is beating you guys and assuming Tristan hasn't improved his poker skills greatly, I can kick all your asses." Rory said triumphantly.

"Mary, I played you once in poker. Yes you beat me, rather badly too, but I was really drunk and it was your birthday party I had to let you win." Tristan said smirking.

"Your on Bible Boy. I will prove to you that I am a better poker player than you, now since your not drunk and it's not my birthday or yours let's deal."

Natalie, Brooke, Kat and Liz had been sitting back and watching the show where quite mesmerized.

"They have so much sexual tension you could cut it with a knife." Nat said.

"What's up with the name calling between them, it's obviously not new. And they already know each other. Think they dated?" Asked Liz.

" No, if they had dated it would be really awkward, I think they just liked each other with out knowing it. We just have to sit back and enjoy the show," answered Brooke.

A.N. thanks you guys for reviewing and please keep at it! I'll try to have another chapter up within the next couple days sooner if I get lots of reviews: D

SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	3. What the Heck is That?

What the heck is that?

A.N. all right I promise next chapter there will be more Trory action I just had to put this chapter up first. And I really mean it this time cause I have already started the next chapter and it's there! Anyway enjoy! 

"Fold."

"And another one bites the dust!"

Rory exclaimed. It was nearing lights out but nobody was really caring about that now. When the game had first started people began gathering to find the fate of the game. It was now down to Rory and Tristan. The game was close and it was down to this hand to find who would win.

"Call," Tristan said with a smirk on his face.

So this was it. Slowly they lowered their cards to the table…

"What are you guys still doing up lights out was a half hour ago?" The voice of a staff member called, causing Tristan and Rory to pull their cards up before they could be seen.

The staff member appeared to them only to be Sergeant Hayden.

"I'm sorry Sergeant Hayden. It won't happen again. I was just about to beat the new girl in a friendly game of poker." Tristan said like a suck up.

"I wouldn't call it friendly," somebody looking on said.

"Who said that you would beat me, Tris? I'm going to beat you _again_. Don't even think about giving excuses, you lost and you know it."

At this S. Hayden looked over and finally noticed his daughter. "You have gone seventeen years with out getting into trouble and you're here less than a day and already are in trouble. Maybe I should just send you back to your mother."

"How would you know if I've never gotten into trouble? It's not like Mom would have told you. And you can't send me home unless you send all them home too." Rory said motioning to everybody else in the room. "Alright let's find out who wins this game."

Rory laid down her cards a straight flush, a 3,4,5,and 7 all of spades.

"Wow, very good. Odds say you won cause the only thing that could beat you is a royal flush.

Tristan then laid one card down a 10 of hearts, then a Jack, Queen, King and lastly an Ace, all of hearts. A Royal Flush.

"Damn." Rory said causing S. Hayden to glare at her.

"Now, as Lorelei always said, when you have your coffee don't bet on it. So Mar' you should have followed the advice of the woman who calls you 'Mini Me'. If you had then I wouldn't be sitting here having just proved to you that I would have beat you last year at your sub party/birthday party if I hadn't been drunk and it hadn't been your birthday."

All Rory did was stick her tongue out at him.

"Real mature Mar'. The Coffee Goddess would be proud. I'll have to call her and tell her how you really are turning out to be a mini her." Tristan said smirking.

"Alright, you cadets. I need names, and dorms for each one of you for your demerits. And can you stop comparing Lor' and Rory before you start comparing DuGrey and I." S. Hayden ordered.

Laughing Rory and Tristan left the room and went on their separate ways, only to be harassed about each other by their friends.

………………………………………………………………

"Aaaah, to early!" Rory screamed as Brooke woke her up at 4:30 so she could get used to the morning so she would do better on the athletics later this morning. And so she could get out of her how she knew Tristan.

"I already told you we went to Chilton together."

"Ok, but everybody knows you guys are more than acquaintances. Spill." Brooke said leaning in.

" We were just friends. Not even close ones at that. Yeah he knows so of my and my mother's quirks but after spending one day with us you couldn't not know them." Rory said.

"Ok, whatever you say." The subject changed and pretty soon it was time to head off to breakfast which passed mostly uneventful until the guys showed up and caused the room go crazy for some reason that could never be explained.

………………………………………………………………

"Ok, I can handle this it's only 20 minutes, then I can take a break and do some crunches." Rory said trying to convince herself that this would be easy, even though she was only a quarter of the way through her run and she was already ready to die of pain.

"How you doing Mar'?" Tristan who had just run up to her questioned.

She looked over to him and glared. "Remember Gilmore Girl rule # 2?" He looked like he was thinking than smirked.

"So not good then." That just caused more glaring. "Well Mar' don't worry the rest of the day will be easy. You can sleep through your classes for the next four months and still pass everything with an A+. And I bet you would even do better on that paper you got a C on." With her look of questioning he replied, "Really, all that they're teaching is review to me and I was like a B- average student when I left Chilton compared to an A student like you." He then saw a bunch of his friends up ahead. "Got to run, see you later Mary or should I say Magdalene now?"

If Rory had something she could have thrown at him she would have thrown it right where it would hurt him the most. But he was right while she died during the run and crunches she didn't have to pay the least bit of attention to the teachers. In only one class was she caught daydreaming and she quickly covered and answered the question he had asked with complete ease.

She was now eating dinner with Brooke, Kat, Liz and Natalie discussing the day's events when one of the teachers came on the stage and called for everyone's attention.

"Quite everyone, calm down. I have it known that next week we will start the annual 'Winter Games'." A huge cheer erupted among the students, leaving Rory to wonder 'what in the hell is that?'

A.N. Ok as previously stated above I have already started the next chapter but I don't know how soon I will soon I will get it posted cause I have to baby-sit till like four then I'm hanging out with my friend before she heads off to swim camp ! Keep Reviewing though that's what motivated me to get this chapter up so fast. Every time I get a review even if all it says is ' awesome story' it makes me type a little faster so, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	4. Quizzes

Quizzes

A.N. Ok to clear some things up.

1. Rory is still a virgin but I don't really know why I called her Magdalene I guess it was because she was acting a little more outgoing and adventurous.

2. This is kind of based on a real military school. Oak Ridge Military Academy and it is in North Carolina. But I did exaggerate some things and add in a few things. I don't know if they do have a winter games and I don't think they actually have that hard of physical training but it's an important part of the story so I had to add it in.

3. Then even though it is the "winter" games its not that cold out and there is no snow, yet at least.

Enjoy!

"I have it known that next week we will start the annual 'Winter Games'." A huge cheer erupted among the students, leaving Rory to wonder 'what in the hell is that?'

"For those of you that don't know what I'm talking about," he continued thankfully. "I will explain. Every year the whole student body divides themselves into teams of ten. Starting next week we will be having random 'quizzes' you may call them. These quizzes will be on everything from 'what does MC2 equal?' to 'how many players are there on a basketball team?' So beware, don't just group with your friends if you all know nothing about sports, because you will hear the category then will assign a person to that question. The group sign-ups are on that table over there have fun."

"Well who is for the ten of us," Caleb said. Rory turned around to see that Jake, Brian, John and Tristan were also behind her.

"I vote yes!" Kat practically screeched. It was obvious she liked Caleb.

"Same here," the other girls agreed. Rory had nothing else to do but agree they would make a good team.

After they had signed up and finished dinner they head to the park to strategize. Even though as Liz said they really didn't know what to strategize.

"So should we decide who is best in what area's." Rory suggested. They all agreed and started with academics.

"I nominate Rory smartest!" Tristan declared causing a shove. " No really I do."

"I guess that could be true, I mean the whole Chilton fight of the year thing would prove it."

With questioning stares she continued. " There was a tie between Paris and me for top of the class this year and Paris was a little upset about it when they wouldn't break it."

"That's an understatement, Paris would have punched Headmaster Charleston if it wouldn't get her in trouble. So instead she tried to punch Rory in the middle of the hallway… with me standing right beside her." There were a couple murmurs of that was a big mistake on her part. " But you know I couldn't punch her, it would be like punching my sister, so I just called her on a little moment from the early years that she really didn't want to get out."

"But in the end I still got best in class."

" OK, then that's decided one category they have each year is athletics and that's divided into: water sports like swimming, water polo and my favorite chicken; then running, long distances, sprints and hurdles; dance, cheerleading, and all that stuff; then all the other stuff like wrestling, tennis, and ping pong."

They all decided who was best at what and it ended pretty even. Then Caleb decided that Kat needed to get wet so he drenched her with his water bottle. That's when the fight began. Everybody was soaked sometime in the next five minutes and by the end of the hour everyone was cold, wet and the fun from earlier had worn off.

"Why did you have to start that Caleb?" Rory asked shivering.

"Why didn't you stop it Rory?" He responded.

"Ok everybody I think Brooke and I need to go get warmed up," at everyone's disgusted looks he continued. "Rory you might want to go back to my dorm with Tristan I don't think you will want to be joining us." Laughing he and Brooke walked away.

When Rory and Tristan turned around they saw the other four walking away _fast_. That just made them laugh it was a little too obvious what they were trying to do.

"So back to your dorm?" Rory questioned.

"Back to my dorm."

A.N. This was only half the chapter cause I won't have anytime till late Sunday or Monday so I wanted to post what I could. So you probably hate me for no Trory action. I had time for three more paragraphs there would have been some. So on Monday I will give you a nice, long, Trory filled chapter. 2000 words at least. I promise on Chad Michael Murray. Review and tell me how much you hate me! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	5. Withdrawal Symptoms

Withdrawal Symptoms

A.N. Ok longer, a whole 2013 words! Not as long as it could have been but still long for me! There is more Trory action. Just Read and Review!

"So, how have you been? We really haven't gotten a chance to talk just us since you got here." Tristan asked Rory as they got settled in his dorm. The rooms weren't that big so they were both crowded into his twin bed that thankfully had rails on the sides so they weren't falling off the bed which would hurt seeing as there was a desk under it and it was about a 5-6 foot drop.

"I've been good. Nothing really big happened after you left except of course I broke up with Dean." Rory responded.

"You and Bag-Boy broke up? Wow, I guess that would have been expected since you wouldn't be in the state anymore. Well, how have you been doing here?" He asked after a long pause.

" Academically wise great you were right I know everything already. Physically I hurt like hell. I am not athletic and you know it." She responded with a smile on her face.

"Of course." This helped break any awkwardness there was between them. "So is Lorelei coming down this weekend to visit?"

"I don't know if she knows about it. She will be if she does though because she is suffering from Rory withdrawal. It's very sad and depressing for her at least."

"What about you any Lorelei withdrawal symptoms? I know I got them when I came here and I had only known her for a couple years."

" Yeah I miss her but how can you Lorelei withdrawal symptoms but not any Rory withdrawal symptoms. I knew you better!" Rory said playfully.

"Who said I didn't have any Rory withdrawal symptoms. I think I had more of those." Tristan said hoarsely causing a shiver to run down Rory's back.

At the same time they start leaning in and their lips met. They both felt sparks and couldn't help but start a battle for control. Their tongues fought for entrance to each other's mouths.

At the sound of someone's yell in the hallway they pulled apart both with a smile on their face.

"I must say I'm glad that you aren't crying this time. I don't think my ego could take that again." Tristan said smiling goofily.

"And we couldn't do anything to hurt that ego." Rory agreed, smiling the same way. They were about to lean in to another kiss when Rory's cell phone started ringing.

"Great timing," Rory mumbled to herself before flipping it open to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rory. It's me Paris. I was just calling to find out where you are. I called your house and your Mom said you moved out. Where are you? You haven't been to school in two weeks!" Paris screamed at her.

"Hi, yeah I kind of transferred and moved. Sorry about not telling you." She replied easily.

"Sorry won't cut it! You were supposed to run for class vice president with me! Now who is going to run with me! Rory you will get your ass back here before I find out where you are and I drag it back myself."

"Sorry again but I can't do that and good luck finding me and coming and getting me. I don't think they will even let you in. You will probably be seen as a national treat." That caused Tristan's interest to be taken from Rory's neck where her had been kissing and onto whom she was talking with.

"Is that Paris?" He asked Rory.

"Who was that? I would know that voice anywhere! You're with Tristan aren't you? Now I don't even need to find out where you are! I know where you are know and I will be seeing you soon." Paris said before hanging up.

"Thanks a lot Tristan. Now she knows where I am and she will be here soon to try and drag me back to Chilton so I can be her vice president!" Rory said, hitting him lightly on the arm.

"Can I make it better by promising to protect you from her when she gets here?"

"Maybe but only if you're good until then."

………………………………………………………………

The week passed with out Rory and Tristan defining what they were doing. Though they both knew what it was.

It was know the family weekend and Lorelei was coming down. Unfortunately so was Paris.

"Fruit of my loins!" Lorelei screamed as she started running towards Rory.

"Hey Mom! I missed you so much!" Rory screamed back, then started leading her away towards the rec. center. "I need you to see someone."

There was a seventh grader one of the youngest kids here standing at the door only granting access to some people and no one with a parent.

When they reached the door he said, "You can't enter this building is closed."

"Ok I know this building is not closed and unless you can convince my boyfriend to leave his poker game to come out here you better let us in." Rory said aggressively.

"Wow honey maybe I shouldn't have let you come her that was a bit aggressive but what is this you said about a boyfriend?" Lorelei questioned.

"Well first off you already know him. And he really isn't my boyfriend. We are kind of 'undefined' at the moment. Just come on." She responded pulling her into the room with about four tables set up playing poker with about 5 or 6 at each table.

She spotted Tristan at a table facing away from her (he really must like facing that way cause he always is). She silently told her mom to be quiet and then went to sneak up on him.

Right when she was behind him she motioned to her mother to not say or do anything then said, "Hey, Tris guess who I found who really wants to yell at you."

"Damn," he said not turning around, "Paris is here isn't she?"

"I'm not going to change, I don't want to grow up!" Lorelei said quoting the theme song Tristan and her had decided matched their lives last summer.

This caught Tristan's and just about every other person's attention in the room.

"Wait I thought your theme song to Original Prankster?" Rory asked confused.

"Hey Lorelei." Tristan said getting up and hiding his cards from view gave her a hug. "And Mar' my theme song is Original Prankster but Lorelei and I share the theme song Grow up and I'm Just a Kid too." He explained to her then leaned down to give her a kiss. "So no sign of Paris then thankfully."

"So far no sign of Paris. But then again she's Paris so she should show up right when you don't want her to or right when you don't expect it." Rory told him.

"Or both. This one time when I was five she was in my first grade class and when we were starting on hard addition and subtraction like 98564-7845.5 I was reading Harry Potter the fourth I think at the time. Well back then I really was a goody goody but only cause you know I was five and the only thing bad I could do was ruin Elsa's dinner which I did many times.

So anyway Paris caught me reading during the lesson and she told the teacher, but me being me I didn't get in any trouble. So at recess I had a time out from something different I did and she came up behind me in a really exciting part of the book and scared me so much when she started yelling at me. I will never forget that day." Tristan said with a sigh.

"Ok, Rory we are really rubbing off on him because he said that all in one breath." Lorelei said in awe.

"I'll take that as a compliment and I really need to get back to the game. So you'll be staying here all weekend I'm guessing." Tristan presumed, at Lorelei's nod he continued. "Ok I'll see you later." He gave Rory a kiss and Lorelei a bow making her giggle, and then sat back down to finish the game.

………………………………………………………………

"Hon you really need to work on defining that." Lorelei said as they walked around the campus later that day with still no sign of Paris.

"I know, it's just moving so fast. I feel like by next month we'll be married and I'll be a very fat pregnant lady." Rory said dramatically.

"Wait, so your… you know… sleeping with him?" Lorelei asked cautiously.

"What? No! Not yet at least." Rory responded. "But I think soon. I mean, aah it's so confusing. It just feels right you know?" Rory collapsed onto to bench right beside her. "I'm so confused and I don't really want to talk about it. So let's talk about you. How is Max and is everything still on for the wedding?"

They kept talking about the plans that have been made and will soon be made for the coming wedding between Lorelei and Max until it was time for dinner and they headed off for that.

………………………………………………………………

"Name and relation please." The officer asked Paris.

"Paris Gellar and cousin of Tristan DuGrey and friend of Rory Gilmore."

"Sorry but I can't let you in. You're not on the family list provided." He said not expecting the wrath that was soon to come to him.

"I don't care if I'm not on your stupid list! I have to speak to them right now!" She screamed so loud people could probably here her in Japan.

"Alright Miss I'll see what I can do." He said practically running away from her.

………………………………………………………………

"I need to know why you left with out telling me and why you never told me you two were dating!" Rory heard Paris yell at her.

"Hello Paris, I didn't know it was any of your business that we are dating but if you must know we only started this week. About leaving I didn't feel I needed to tell you. Sorry that I ruined your plans for running for class president but I'm sure you can find _someone_ to run for vice besides me." Rory said.

"Hey Paris. How have you been? I hope you haven't forgotten to take your meds lately, cause remember what happened last time?" Tristan said jokingly.

"Tristan, I see you haven't changed. I hope your good." Paris responded when her tone changed from rage filled to suddenly considerate.

"I'm doing fine Paris and it's good that I haven't changed cause this is the me you love." He said egosentricly.

"Control the ego please Bible Boy. Thanks." Rory cut in.

It was going to be a long weekend especially with Chris coming over tomorrow.

A.N. Ok it was not a very good chapter, I haven't been getting much sleep and I don't write very fast. There is a lot more Trory action :) but I think it's moving a little fast and without substance. That's why I put in the undefined relashonship part. Not good but hey it's what I can give I seem to have reached a road block of good Ideas so next chapter I will start on the winter games and just touch open what happens Sunday. It won't be that interesting anyway. I would like to thank every one for the reviews. You should have seen me when I hit 50. If I hadn't been alone, people with white coats would have come and taken me away to a room with soft walls that I can bounce off of. But that would be bad because then I couldn't post anymore chapters : (

Ok you know the process, you review good or bad ( I don't mind as long as they are constructive) and I post the chapters. If you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to tell me. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
